I Choose A Demetri and Felix Volturi Story
by MaddyKat321
Summary: This is a story of a young girl who had to choose between her two loves. Rated M for language, violence, and future lemons. Please review!
1. Prologue

_ "Sei rimpiangere il tuo amore per noi già?" _his velvet voice said softly, his cool breathe tickling my ear as I shuddered slightly. The room was dark, the only light from the full moon outside the window, so big it was as if you could reach out and touch it.

"No, of course not" I said quickly, not so sure of myself. I avoided his gaze, my hand slightly twitching, as if it wanted to try and grab the moon into it's now pale grasp; wanting it's stone skin to slightly sparkle in it's magnificent light.

_ "Allora perché ti comporti così?" _His confusion rang in my ears as I ventured to look into his crimson red orbs, getting lost slightly in their splendor. His chiseled face looking to caring, so loving at mine I wanted to burst into grateful tears, though I was not able to anymore. Nothing human would be mine anymore.

"I'm not so sure myself …" I said softly, forcing myself to break from his gaze again, meeting the eyes of yet another amazing man. He was larger, taller than the other, but still held the same amount of adoration and admiration as him.

_ "Non c'è nulla da temere, il mio angelo caro. La vostra scelta sarà rispettata a prescindere dal risultato" _he said gently, his strong fingers dancing over the skin of my arm, migrating their way to my cheek, my head instinctively leaning into the now-warm touch.

"I cannot do this …. hurt one of you …." I said, the agony in my voice clear, as the two quickly moved to try and calm me, brushing stray hair out of my face and covering my bare body more with the fine cotton sheets we laid upon.

"_È necessario, carissimo, è necessario …_" they beckoned, the agony in their voices clear as well, though the refused to let me comfort them as well; twas not in their nature to be cared for.

"No ….. no I _can't_, you kill me so!" I shouted trying to break out of their grasp, to run away from this nightmare, but they held me back, my newborn strength no match for them. I would not get away this time, and they would force me to choose …. or kill me.

"_Per favore, amore mio, si prega di scegliere, non possiamo finire così_!" they shouted, holding me down, their venom coated teeth so close to my neck it burned, causing me to thrash against them.

"_Aro si rifiuta di farci due hai, ti prego, amore mio, ti prego!_" they pleaded with me as I sobbed, hurt, confused, and fearing for my life. The two men I loved were telling me to choose between them, to pick a favorite and destroy the other for eternity. Even then, the one I lost would find another and heal, and a life of jealousy and regret would follow me to the end.

"_Ti amo così tanto, tesoro, lo sai che ... non abbiamo mai voluto che ciò accada, ci dispiace ..._" he whispered, moving his lips to where my beating heart once existed, slowly sinking his teeth into my skin, causing a deafening scream to escape my throat, the other holding me down as to sentence me to my fate.

"Stop! Please, I'll choose, I'll choose!" I screamed, the two of them releasing their holds from me and looking me in the eye. The venom was still seeping into me, causing me to whimper and cry out at the agony I had tried to forget a year ago.

"_Per favore non mentire a noi ..._"they whispered gently, pain in their eyes as they saw my current state. "_Se vi trovate voi sarà solo ci danneggia di più ..._"

"I know that ….." I said, wanting to pull them close, to never let them go, to tell them I would never choose, but I could not. I could not go on without both of them, but I had to make a choice. There was no other way.

"I choose ….."

Translations:

"Are you regretting your love for us already?" _-_ _"Sei rimpiangere il tuo amore per noi già?"_

"Then why do you act so?" **-** _"Allora perché ti comporti così?"_

"There is nothing to fear, my dear angel. Your choice will be respected no matter what the outcome." **-** _"Non c'è nulla da temere, il mio angelo caro. La vostra scelta sarà rispettata a prescindere dal risultato"_

"You must, dear, you must …" **-** "_È necessario, carissimo, è necessario …_"

"Please, my love, choose from, we cannot end you like this!" **-** "_Per favore, amore mio, si prega di scegliere, non possiamo finire così_!"

"Aro refuses to let you have us both, please, my love, please!" **-** "_Aro si rifiuta di farci due hai, ti prego, amore mio, ti prego!_"

"We love you so much, my darling, you know that … we never wished for this to happen, I'm so sorry …" **-** "_Ti amo così tanto, tesoro, lo sai che ... non abbiamo mai voluto che ciò accada, ci dispiace ..._"

"Please do not lie to us …" - "_Per favore non mentire a noi ..._"

"If you do you will only be hurting us more …." - "_Se vi trovate voi sarà solo ci danneggia di più ..._"


	2. Chapter 1

Burning…

That's the only thing that was on my mind in that moment. The pure fire spreading through my body from the moment their teeth met my bare skin. I hadn't known what burning alive would feel like, and I will admit I had wondered sometimes, but now I wish I had never been so curious.

I had been running from home, my father chasing after me until I got to the main road. I had huge gashes in my stomach, probably from either the crow bar or the hammer he had chosen as his weapons for the night.

My mother had forgotten to get his medication at the drug store, and being the wimp that she was, blamed me for it, claiming she had told me to go and get it, that she wouldn't have time, and that I was just a lazy bitch who didn't do anything. It Didn't help that we had just moved to Italy, and neither me nor my mother knew where anything was, so it took us longer than my father wished to get things done when it came to leaving the house.

He had grabbed me then, my mother begging him to be gentle in the background as he threw me on his bed and took out the hammer he kept there at all times, in case my mother got on his nerves.

I had never been beaten so badly by my father before, and I didn't know what else to do but to take it until he left the room and I was able to limp myself out the window and down the street to the main road.

The blood kept pouring from the gashes all over me as I limped my way along, praying to God that either someone would find me soon, or I would die before my father could find me and hurt me again. I knew that he was probably going after me mother now; blaming her for me running away. I just hoped he was more gentle than he was with me.

My vision slowly blurred as my pace slowed, my legs finding it hard to move that one step forward. I groaned as I fell, rolling down the small hill down into the vast forest, twigs and thorns attacking my skin as I rolled, unable to find my voice and scream in fear and agony as I wished.

I rolled and fell for only a few seconds, though it felt like hours. I landed on a bare patch of dirt, leaves and thorns covering my bare skin and clothes, my t-shirt and shorts torn and ruined. I laid there, unable to move or cry out as I waited to die of blood loss, or for a stray animal to come and find an east meal out of me.

I laid there for hours, just praying that I would die soon. I didn't want to live; it would give my father the chance to follow my trail of blood and hurt me more. I prayed that my mother would one day find the strength to leave him and move back home to the East coast, where our family would help her heal and move on, find a better man, start a new family, and be happy for once, never scared again. I also prayed that my father would be arrested and rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life for what he's done to me and my mother; abuse and, soon, murder.

I could hear rustling to my left and right, and I couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto my lips. I was finally found by wolves or something, I didn't care; this would all be over soon, it would only take a slash to the neck ….

"_È morta_?" I heard one of them ask softly, the sound of steps getting closer and closer to me. Great. The wolves in Italy speak Italian too, I must be getting loopy from the blood loss.

"_No, posso ancora sentire il suo respiro_" the other said, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and suddenly it felt as if I was in someone's arms, hair being brushed out of my face gently. So they weren't wolves. They were people.

"_Dovremmo solo ucciderla e di porre fine alla sua miseria_?" the first man asked, as I felt another hand on my lower stomach, causing me to flinch and groan out as the pain hit me again.

"_Attenzione! E no, di dare l'allarme per farlo, e sai che non si vuole fare che ..._" The second one said, running his hand along my cheek softly. So they were going to save me, and they wouldn't let me die. Didn't they see that this was what I wanted? I didn't want to live! I didn't want to go back to my father!

"_Sarò il suo cambiamento, vai a fare in modo che ogni traccia di lei si cancella_" the first man said in a stern tone, and I finally found the courage to open my eyes and look at him. I was awe struck. He had to be an angel, the both of them had to be. There was no way someone human could look like them, they were perfect!

"_No abbiamo entrambi, se ci accingiamo a condividere la sua, che dovremmo cambiare insieme pure, non credi?_" the second one said, kneeling down next to me. The first one nodded, looking down at me and smiling gently, realizing I was slightly conscious.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine; we'll keep you safe" he said softly. I kept staring at him, feeling my vision blur as my life started to drift away. They started to panic, the first man placing his lips near my neck, the other taking my wrist and placing it near his lips as well. I didn't know what they were doing, but I didn't really care.

"Do you trust us?" the second man asked, his thick accent clear in his English. I nodded, the only thing I was capable of at that moment.

"We're so sorry …" he mumbled, causing a confused expression from me before they sunk their teeth into my skin.

Burning …

Translations:

"_È morta_?" - Is she dead?

"_No, posso ancora sentire il suo respiro_" - No, I can still hear her breathing

"_Dovremmo solo ucciderla e di porre fine alla sua miseria_?" - Should we just kill her and end her misery?

"_Attenzione! E no, di dare l'allarme per farlo, e sai che non si vuole fare che _..." - Careful! And no, you know that you don't want to do that ...

"_Sarò il suo cambiamento, vai a fare in modo che ogni traccia di lei si cancella_" - I'll change her, you go and make sure that any trace of her is erased

"_No, abbiamo entrambi, se ci accingiamo a condividere la sua, che dovremmo cambiare insieme pure, non credi_?" - No, if we are going to share her, then we should both change her, don't you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness...

It had always been a comforting thing for me. No matter how scared I was, in the darkness I felt at home. No one could hurt me in the darkness. No one could see me. I couldn't see anyone. Not my father, not my mother, no one.

I always dread the morning; dread the light. With the morning came light, and with light came the screaming, the beating, and the dread. No matter how hard I tried, the light never became my friend.

Now, the darkness brought the pain. Scorching, acid-like pain that traveled through me, destroying everything in its path. I was gone now; just a pile of ashes on the forest floor. There was nothing left to me but my thoughts and the pain.

Had it been minutes? Days? Months, years? Time was unknown to me as the pain finally spread completely, turning me into nothing. I didn't deserve this hell; I had done nothing to deserve it. My father deserves it. To burn for eternity without any help. To suffer forever and sit with his own thoughts of how he destroyed his only living child, and most likely his wife, the love of his life.

I could feel the tips of my toes now. It was cold, soothing. It slowly crept up my legs, pushing the fire back with it farther and farther until it reached my heart. My heart pumped and pumped, trying to compete with the fire, but it was no use. The more it fought the stronger the fire became, tearing my chest apart. Pushing, pushing ...

Silence...

Everything was still. The fire was gone; it was cool, calm. Nothing around. I could feel my hands and feet now; I felt them move as I willed them to. I could feel something there; something standing next to me, there eyes on me.

I slowly opened my eyes, soon shocked. There was light everywhere; colors I had never known or dreamed of dancing around the ceiling. I looked to my right. Candles everywhere, the strange light flickering with their flames in the darkness. Same to my left. Everything was perfect. Everything was calm.

"_Tesoro_?" I heard a soft voice ask. My eyes shot to the far right corner. There was a man there. He was tall and thin. He held himself tensly, his expression worried as he gazed upon me. "_Va tutto bene, sei al sicuro_" he said gently, putting hsi hands up slowly. "_Come ti senti_?"

There was movement to the other side of me. I jumped, looking quickly over to the other far corner. There was another man there, much taller than the other and more largely built. Though his build was intimidating, his face held kindness and worry. "_Zitta, non abbiate paura. Non ho intenzione di farti del male, cari_" he said softly, his deep voice booming through the large cavern-like room. I slowly stood up, looking down at the light dress I had somehow been put into before my instincts told me to do the one thing I knew how.

Run.

Translations:

_Tesoro_? - Sweetheart?

_Va tutto bene, sei al sicuro_ - It's alright, you're safe

_come ti senti?_ - How do you feel?

_Zitta, non abbiate paura. Non ho intenzione di farti del male, cari_ - Hush, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you


	4. Chapter 3

Run ...

I didn't know where I was going. I had no idea where I was, what time it was, what day, anything. The endless hallways never stopped as I turned corner after corner. I was fast; faster than anyone or anything I had known. It was like I was floating over the floor, my feet easily gliding over the hard marble surface.

I could hear everything; people talking in the countless rooms I passed, cars and people walking around outside miles away, everything. It scared me. This wasn't normal; I shouldn't be this fast, I shouldn't be hearing all of these things, my throat shouldn't be burning so badly. I should be dead. I was burning, a pile of ashes on the floor. I should be long forgotten, but I wasn't.

The large man I had seen before suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway, causing me to screech to a halt and turn the other way. I went to run back where I came, but the other man was there, staring at me. His eyes were a deep, blood red. There was a small window next to him, causing him to be lit up in the sunlight. His skin was like marble; tiny little fragments catching the sun's rays, making his look as if he was glowing, or even sparkling.

They weren't human. They couldn't be. I tried to look for an escape as they slowly came closer to me, trapping me between them with no way out. I could feel myself start to panic, the breathing going up, but yet I felt no heartbeat in my chest. 'I'm one of them' I said to myself, beginning to shake in fear. 'You're not human anymore. They did something to you'.

They were too close; they couldn't come any closer or I was going to lose it. "_Calmare..._" the larger man said sternly, coming even closer than before, almost in arm's length of me. "_Noi non siamo qui per farti del male. Sei al sicuro con noi_" the other man said in a more gentle tone.

I backed up quickly, slamming into the wall behind me as so many thoughts began to run through my mind. 'Kidnapped, rape, death, beaten, immortal...'.

The two men were coming even closer, seeming as though they wanted to comfort me. I didn't want their comfort. They did this to me. They turned me into whatever I now was. They killed me.

I covered my ears with my hands, and with all of the power I had, screamed.

Translations:

_calmare - _calm down

_Noi non siamo qui per farti del male. Sei al sicuro con noi _- We are not here to hurt you. You are safe with us


End file.
